A to Z
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Total duapuluh enam huruf tersusun dalam alfabet. Di mana setiap huruf, mewakili satu cerita. Untuk ikut meramaikan event #JaeYongSpreadLove. Warn! YAOI. Typo(s). OOC(s). RnR?


**A to Z**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Untuk ikut meramaikan event _**#JaeYongSpreadLove**_

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. Typo(s). OOC(s). Gajel. NoPlot._

 _._

* * *

 **A** ttack

Jaehyun mungkin terlihat seperti _dongsaeng_ yang baik dan penurut, padahal ia mempunyai banyak sifat menyebalkan di balik senyum manisnya yang terkadang dibuat polos. Dan salah satunya adalah sifat egois tingkat akut dan keras kepala miliknya yang terkadang—bohong, seringnya—membuat repot. Satu hal yang mungkin tak diketahui selain orang terdekat, sebenarnya Jaehyun itu selalu tak mau kalah.

Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, tidak sebelum saat itu.

Tepat sesaat setelah _concert_ SMTown pertama mereka.

Saat ia menarik tanganku—padahal saat itu aku sedang berbicara dengan Sehun- _hyung_ —dan membawaku ke sudut tak terlihat di _backstage,_ mendorong tubuhku ke dinding dan menyerangku dengan perkataan seenak jidatnya. Sebuah kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Kalimat sederhana, diucapkan dengan nada yang terdengar tak senang dan tatapan mata tajam.

 _Apa ini Jaehyun?_

"Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku, Taeyong- _hyung_. Dan kau tidak boleh melihat apalagi dekat-dekat dengan orang lain selain aku."

"Apa―"

"Dan _hyung_ tidak bisa menolak."

Sungguh membuatku benar-benar melongo tak bisa menjawab.

Karena setelahnya, ia langsung menciumku.

 **.**

* * *

 **B** ody

Bahasan tubuh adalah salah satu hal yang sangat _sensitive_ bagi seorang laki-laki. Bukan hanya wanita yang melihat penampilan mereka, ya, kan? Siapa laki-laki yang tidak mau mempunyai bentuk badan bagus dengan _sixpack_ menghiasi perut layaknya model-model di majalah?

"Aku harus mulai rajin ke _gym_ sejak sekarang."

"Ajak aku! Aku ikut, Ten- _hyung_!" Donghyuck berteriak heboh.

"Aku juga."

"Taeyong- _hyung_ mau ikut juga?"

Aku mengangguk.

Bahasan mari-pergi-ke-gym ini muncul setelah para _member_ melihat _fancam_ saat konser EXO beberapa hari lalu. Di mana Baekhyun- _hyung_ memamerkan _abs_ nya dan membuat penonton menjerit histeris. Siapa sangka pemuda manis dan imut macam Baekhyun- _hyung_ punya _abs_ di balik kaosnya?

Aku hanya bisa menatap datar bentuk perutku sendiri di depan cermin. _Flat_. Sama sekali tidak _manly_.

" _Hyung_ , kau sedang apa?" Suara Jaehyun terdengar, dengan nada geli, "Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mau membuat _abs_ di tubuh _tipis_ seperti itu."

Aku cepat-cepat menurunkan kembali kaos yang tadi tersingkap. "Aku tak minta komentarmu," kataku. Cukup tertohok dengan sebutan Jaehyun mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya berbicara realita. Kau harus makan lebih banyak dan menaikkan berat badanmu dulu sebelum membentuk _abs_ , _hyung_."

Aku mendelik padanya. Tapi Jaehyun malah terkekeh. Berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di sampingku. Seringainya menyebalkan saat ia menarik kaosnya ke atas, menampilkan perut putihnya yang dihiasi _sixpack_ di depan cermin.

" _Hyung_ tak perlu susah-susah mengunjungi _gym_ jika ingin punya perut sixpack." Jaehyun memegang pergelangan tanganku dan membawanya untuk menyentuh perutnya. Sebelum kembali berseringai menyebalkan. "Karena aku sudah punya perut _sixpack_ dan aku milikmu."

Aku? Tentu saja memukul perut Jaehyun keras sebelum pergi dengan kesal.

 **.**

* * *

 **C** ute

" _Hyung_. Kau _cute_."

Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alis mendengar hal satu itu dari Jaehyun. Dirinya, _Lee Taeyong_ , _cute_?

"Aku rasa kau baru salah bicara, Jaehyun _nie_." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Apa Jaehyun baru saja terbentur sesuatu? "Jika _cute_ yang kau maksud adalah _cute_ yang sama yang seperti Ten, Jaemin, atau Jisung."

"Tapi _hyung_ memang _cute_."

Aku memutar bola mata. Lihat siapa yang bicara? Bukankah sebutan itu lebih cocok untuk dirinya sendiri? Pemuda itu yang senang sekali ber _aegyo_. Terutama saat ia menginginkan sesuatu pada _hyung_ nya.

"Aku tidak _cute_ , Jaehyun. Aku _manly_ ," ucapku. Sambil tanpa sadar memajukkan bibir.

 **.**

* * *

 **D** ark

Aku takut gelap. Oh, pada dasarnya aku—Lee Taeyong—memang penakut. Aku memang tak pernah mau mengakui hal ini, tapi memang banyak yang aku takuti di dunia ini; hantu, alien, serangga yang lewat di depanku bahkan saat aku ditinggal sendirian.

Itu adalah bagian kecil ketakutanku yang bisa membuatku panas-dingin seketika.

"Jaehyun _nie_?"

Dia melirikku dari tempat tidurnya, yang tepat berada di samping kananku. "Kenapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Aku, bukannya menjawab malah bangkit dari posisi tidurku yang kini menempati tempat tidur Mark. Aku memang bertukar kamar dengannya malam ini. "Bisakah kita nyalakan saja lampunya?" usulku sambil tanpa sadar menggigit bibir.

Jaehyun menyerhit mendengar itu sebelum menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, _hyung_ ," jelasnya kemudian berbalik menghadap arah lain, memunggungiku.

Aku mendesah kecewa, sesaat sebelum mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Tapi kau bisa tidur bersama di kasurku— _eum_ , bersamaku—jika kau takut, _hyung_."

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku _tidak_ takut!" protesku.

Tapi meski begitu, malam itu aku tetap tidur di pelukannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **E** nvy

Jaehyun pernah berkata suatu hari, aku ingat. Ia berkata bahwa ia merasa iri, sekali lagi iri, dengan wajahku yang terlihat seperti karakter dalam anime dan katanya banyak disukai para gadis.

Dia hanya tidak tahu. Bahwa aku bahkan merasa jauh lebih iri, sekali lagi iri dengan wajahnya yang entah kenapa selalu hadir di mimpiku.

Tiap malam.

Tampan hingga membuatku meleleh.

 _Oh_ … Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

Sepertinya aku kerasukkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **F** ansign

 _Fansign_ baru saja selesai. Meski lelah dengan padatnya jadwal hari ini, aku malah merasa sangat senang. Entahlah, bertemu dengan _fans_ , berbicara dengan mereka, merasakan cinta dan mendengar langsung kalimat-kalimat _support_ dari mereka selalu membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Banyak hal-hal lucu yang terjadi saat fansign dan aku selalu menikmatinya.

" _Hyung_."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati jika Jaehyun yang memanggil. "Ya?"

Jaehyun berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di depannya. "Berhentilah jadi _cassanova_ ," ujarnya sambil cemberut.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun bicara apa?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

 _Cassanova_? Dirinya?

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh menyetujui setiap ajakan _fans_ untuk menikah saat _fansign_ dan memberikan mereka harapan palsu seperti itu."

 _Hah?_

"Karena _hyung_ hanya akan menikah denganku."

 **.**

* * *

 **G** ame

Game memang bisa mengambil alih dan memonopoli perhatian Jaehyun dari apapun di sekitarnya, termasuk aku. Meski sudah beberapa kali aku memanggilnya sambil berteriak. Meski sudah beberapa kali aku melemparinya dengan bantal. Dia tetap seperti itu, tak bergeming di depan komputer. Padahal aku sedang bosan.

"Menyebalkan!" teriakku kesal.

Jaehyun yang mendengar itu segera mem _pause_ gamenya dan memutar kursinya menghadapku. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, "Apa, _hyung_?"

Aku cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan. Mengacuhkanku karena game bodoh itu," keluhku padanya dengan nada ketus. Aku bosan dan sekarang aku kesal. Ekspresiku saat ini pasti sangat tak enak untuk dilihat karena Jaehyun langsung memutar kursi dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke komputer. Mengacuhkanku. Lagi.

Dengan sebal aku beringsut turun dari ranjang dan menuju ke arah pintu. Mencoba membukanya.

 _Klek!_

 _Klek! Klek!_

Pintunya terkunci.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini. Aku akan mengajakmu bermain," ujarnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Meski tak bisa dipastikan, tapi aku yakin Jaehyun melirik ranjang yang tadi aku duduki sekilas. Membuat alisku terangkat tinggi.

Apasih maksudnya?

 **.**

* * *

 **H** orny

Kini _member_ NCT-U sedang ada di ruang tunggu. Menunggu giliran tampil untuk acara musik. Yang lain sedang mengobrol, tapi mataku malah jatuh terfokus pada satu tempat yang tak seharusnya. Pada salah satu bagian tubuh Jaehyun.

 _Dan sialan, kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat?_

Doyoung yang kebetulan memiliki arah pandang yang sama denganku tiba-tiba bicara, "Jaehyun _kecil_ bangun lagi―"

Taeil langsung membungkam mulut pemuda tersayangnya itu dengan telapak tangan secepat mungkin. "Jaga bicaramu, sayang. Kalo Mark dengar bagaimana?" Beruntung _magnae_ NCT U itu sedang sibuk dengan hal lain dan tak mendengar kalimat sebelumnya.

"Dan kau Jaehyun, kenapa bisa _bangun_?" bisikan Taeil- _hyung_ terdengar.

Aku menatap Jaehyun yang hanya cengar-cengir.

"Dasar mesum," kataku sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Ini bukan kali pertama Jaehyun seperti ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang memiliki hormon berlebih. _Adik_ nya bahkan bisa bangun di saat detik-detik mereka akan tampil. Dan tak ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan hal itu di kamar mandi sekarang.

Jaehyun membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan berbisik, " _Hyung_ terlalu _sexy_ , _sih_. Mana bisa aku tak _horny_."

 **.**

* * *

 **I** ce Cream

 _Ice cream_ adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak yang aku sukai di dunia ini. Manis, dingin dengan berbagai varian rasa. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Apalagi di siang hari saat matahari bersinar begitu terik, menikmati _ice cream_ akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Taeyong- _hyung_?"

" _Hum_?" balasku sekenanya karena masih sibuk dengan _ice cream_ vanilla di genggamanku.

Jaehyun terkekeh sebelum berkomentar, "Bibirmu belepotan."

Dengan segera aku mengusap bibirku dengan tangan. Berharap lebih baik karena ya, _ice cream_ ini membuatku melupakan usiaku. "Sudah bersih?" tanyaku pada Jaehyun sambil mendongak, menunggu komentarnya.

"Belum." Dan sesaat setelah ia mengucapkannya, Jaehyun mendekat, menjilat sisa _ice cream_ yang tersisa di sudut bibirku secepat kilat dan memberikan hisapan kecil di bibirku.

Membuatku terkejut. Tentu saja.

"Sekarang sudah," gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan bergumam, "Manis…"

Aku membuang muka dengan wajah merah. Merutuki dalam hati kenapa Jaehyun bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Jika ada yang mengenali mereka bagaimana?

" _Hhhhh_." Aku menghela napas. Menatap _ice cream_ ku yang mulai meleleh dan mulai menyadari suatu hal. Sepertinya ada yang lebih aku sukai dari _ice cream_ ini mulai sekarang.

Dan itu adalah―

Aku melirik Jaehyun yang kini sedang memainkan ponselnya di sebelahku.

—bibirnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila…"

 **.**

* * *

 **J** elly

Aku ingat saat itu, saat pertama kali kencanku— _eum_ , mungkin lebih pantas jika disebut paksaan keluar karena sebelum aku mengiyakan dia sudah menutup teleponnya—dengan Jaehyun. Ia memintaku untuk datang ke taman dan aku menurutinya. Menunggu di bangku tepat di bawah sebuah pohon dengan penyamaran penuh―masker, topi, dan kacamata hitam.

Ini acara pergi keluar mereka yang pertama, setelah pernyataan mengejutkan tempo hari. Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa gugup sekali.

Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi. Sekitarku pun sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian besar sudah beranjak ke rumahnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan aku mulai kesal. Jaehyun tak kunjung datang.

Namun, tepat saat aku bangkit dan hendak pergi. Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh. "Maaf aku harus mengurus sesuatu di rumah sebelum ke sini. Ayo kita mulai kencan kita, hyung." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu.

 _Jadi semua hal tentang pacaran itu serius?_

"Aku―"

Tak bisa bicara.

Apalagi saat ia mengamit tanganku dan mulai menarikku berjalan bersamanya.

Aku merasa kakiku seperti _jelly_.

 **.**

* * *

 **K** itchen

Dapur dan aku mungkin adalah sepasang kekasih di masa lalu. Karena dapur adalah satu dari sekian banyak tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi. Aku memang suka memasak dan menghabiskan waktu di dapur untuk mencoba resep baru atau sekedar menyiapkan makanan untuk perut-perut lapar para member.

Namun lain lagi halnya jika ditambah Jaehyun. Dapur, aku, dan Jaehyun adalah perpaduan yang mengerikan jika disatukan dalam kalimat.

 _Aneh_? Mungkin ya.

Karena Jaehyun juga memiliki kelebihan dalam mengolah makanan. Bukankah kami harusnya menjadi _partner_ yang sempurna untuk urusan dapur?

" _Hyung, aku rasa kau memasukkan terlalu banyak memasukkan garam tadi."_

" _Itu belum matang. Kau harus menunggunya paling tidak dua menit lagi, hyung."_

" _Bukan begitu, hyung. Kau harus memotongnya begini―"_

Atau tidak juga. Karena kmi selalu berakhir dengan berdebat jika dibuat memasak bersama.

Atau jika tidak―

" _Hyung!"_

 _Taeyong tersentak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang, saat ia sedang memasak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

" _Aku merindukanmu, hyung," katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Taeyong hanya menggeleng, bergerak tak nyaman di pelukan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. "Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang memasak."_

 _Tapi Jaehyun tak mau mendengar. Malah dengan sengaja menggoda hyungnya itu dengan menyentuh tempat-tempat yang tak seharusnya._

" _Jaehyun―"_

Terakhir kali rekornya berkunjung ke dapur dan menggangguku membuat makanan, berakhir dengan membuat dapur hampir kebakaran karena kami terlalu _sibuk_ sementara kompor masih menyala.

Dapur, aku, dan Jaehyun?

… _Benar-benar kombinasi yang buruk._

 **.**

* * *

 **L** ucky

"Kita benar-benar beruntung, _hyung_."

"Beruntung bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Kami berdua sedang ada di bandara sekarang, menunggu keberangkatan pesawat.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, "Kita beruntung karena bisa pergi ke Vietnam."

Aku menatap Jaehyun lama. Sebelum membuang muka ke sembarang arah. Apapun, selain wajah Jaehyun di depannya. "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Kita ke sana bukan untuk liburan, apalagi _honeymoon_."

Jaehyun tersenyum penuh arti padanya. " _Eiy_ , memang siapa yang berfikir kita pergi ke sana untuk _honeymoon_ , _hyung_? Aku hanya bilang kita beruntung karena bisa pergi ke Vietnam saat _member_ yang lain tidak."

 _Oh?_

 _Sialan._

 **.**

* * *

 **M** iracle

Aku selalu percaya akan keajaiban karena keajaiban itu memang ada. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, bisa saja terjadi jika keajaiban itu datang.

"Jaehyun _nie_."

Aku bisa melihat lewat ujung mataku ia melirik, tanda mendengar. "Apa, _hyung_?"

Aku menutup mata sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" desaknya. Tak puas dengan jawabanku. Dia memang selalu tahu jika aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana bisa kau dan aku dengan hubungan semacam ini."

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, _hyung_." Balasnya sambil memelukku.

Ya, mungkin. Ini sebuah keajaiban.

 **.**

* * *

 **N** ecklace

Aku menatap curiga Jaehyun yang tersenyum misterius, dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada, _hyung_."

"Jangan bohong."

Aku mencoba melihat apa yang coba ia sembunyikan tapi Jaehyun dengan cepat menghindar. Senyuman misteriusnya semakin lebar.

"Jaehyun," panggilku dengan jengkel.

Jaehyun terkekeh, " _Hyung_ mau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tutup mata."

" _Huh_?"

"Tutup mata, hyuuuuung."

Aku menatap Jaehyun lama sebelum menyerah, dan berkata. "Baiklah." Aku menutup mataku, menunggu kejutan apa yang akan Jaehyun berikan. "Sudah. Sekarang apa?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Jaehyun, melainkan sensasi dingin yang menyentuh permukaan leher. Seketika aku membuka mata, menemukan sebuah kalung putih dengan bandul putih kecil berbentuk bulat bertuliskan JY.

Dan belum hilang rasa kagetnya, Jaehyun sudah memberinya kejutan lain berupa kecupan di bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_."

 **.**

* * *

 **O** veract

"Jaehyun _nie_! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Jaehyun menggeleng dan mengantongi ponsel itu. "Tidak," ujarnya tegas.

Aku merengut kesal. "Kenapa ponselku kau ambil? Aku harus menelpon Sehun- _hyung_. Aku—"

"Tidak boleh."

 _EH?_

"Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Menelpon. Siapapun."

Dan aku merengut lagi. Kesal. "Tapi aku hanya—"

"Tidak boleh."

"Jaehyun—"

"Tidak." Dan dia pergi.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kiriman album EXO darinya kemarin."

 _Haah._ Memang susah punya pacar seperti Jaehyun.

"Kalau cemburu bilang. Dasar berlebihan…" dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh sambil berjalan ke arah telepon rumah yang ada di _dorm_.

Tapi bukankah berlebihan itu tanda cinta?

 **.**

* * *

 **P** roposal

Aku sambil terkantuk-kantuk mendengar Jaehyun bernanyi. Jaehyun sedang tidak di _dorm_ , ia pulang ke rumahnya untuk sesuatu yang entah apa. Dan kemudian pemuda Jung itu menelpon. Bilang ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang sebuah lagu, yang kini sedang ia nyanyikan.

Aku _sih_ senang-senang saja. Tapi, oh ya ampun. Ini 'kan tengah malam.

" _Hyung_? Kau masih di sana?" tanyanya setelah selesai menyanyi.

Aku memangguk seperti orang bodoh sebelum menyadari sesuatu―bahwa Jaehyun takkan bisa melihatnya―dan kemudian berkata. "Ya, aku masih di sini." jawabku, kembali menguap.

"Ah, baguslah. Bagaimana menurutmu, Taeyong- _hyung_?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk dan mengatakan, "Bagus. Aku suka." Meski sebenarnya tak mendengarkan dengan baik―baik nyanyiannya atau apapun yang Jaehyun katakan sebelumnya.

Aku _benar-benar_ mengantuk.

"Baguslah kalau kau menerima lamaranku. Oh iya, cincinnya sudah aku titipkan pada Taeil- _hyung_ tadi. Besok aku dan keluargaku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk merencanakan pernikahan kita. Jadi persiapkan dirimu, _hyung_."

" _Hmm_ … baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok, Jaehyun _nie_ …"

Tuuuuuttt —

Dan sambungan telepon langsung kumatikan.

Aku. Benar-benar. Mengantuk.

Tapi tunggu―

Tadi Jaehyun bilang apa?

 _Lamaran? Cincin? Pernikahan?_

" _APA_?!" seketika aku terjaga. Menatap _horror_ ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang. Sebuah pemahaman tiba-tiba hinggap di benakku.

"Jaehyun _nie_! Dasar tak romatis! Masa melamar tengah malam begini lewat telepon!"

Dan aku hanya bisa menyesali kebodohanku yang bahkan tak mendengar dengan seksama lagu yang digunakan Jaehyun untuk melamar. Dan tak memperdulikan Haechan yang terbangun karena teriakanku, aku langsung berlari ke kamar Taeil- _hyung_ untuk menagih cincin itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **Q** uestion

Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Aku dan Jaehyun?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiranku dengan hubungan antara aku dan Jaehyun saat ini, semenjak insiden di belakang panggung dan kencan pertama. Tak ada yang kumengerti—semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku mulai bosan. Karena setiap kali aku bertanya pada Jaehyun, dia akan menjawab dengan hal yang sama;

"Tak ada yang harus kau mengerti, hyung. Karena aku menyukaimu."

Aku merengek tak puas. "Tapi, kenapa? Semuanya aneh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa bisa? Kau dan aku?"

Tapi Jaehyun hanya tertawa dan bertanya balik. "Kau menyukaiku, hyung?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Yasudah." balasnya santai sambil memelukku.

Dan pertanyaan itu. Tetap tak terjawab.

 **.**

* * *

 **R** ainbow

" _Hyung_ , kau itu seperti pelangi." Jaehyun berkata lagi, kesekian kalinya hari ini dengan kalimat yang sama. Padaku.

Aku terheran. Aneh saja.

"Jaehyun _nie_? Kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir sambil menaruh telapak tangan di dahinya. Tapi suhu badannya normal.

"Aku tidak sakit, _hyung_ ," kesalnya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku. " Aku kan sedang mencoba menggombal. Harusnya hyung bertanya _'kenapa?'_. Begitu…," jelasnya lagi sambil merengut kesal.

Apa? Menggombal?

Alisku semakin terangkat tinggi tapi meski begitu kuladeni permintaannya. "Oke, oke. Aku seperti pelangi. Kenapa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut menatapku pada akhirnya, sebelum berkata, "Karena _hyung_ — selalu berhasil membuat hidupku menjadi lebih indah dan berwana."

" _Eh_?" aku memalingkan wajah, melihatnya menyeringai tampan.

 _Kenapa aku merona begini sih!_

.

* * *

 **S** pongebob

Spongbob adalah makhluk laut yang bebentuk spon cuci. Tokoh animasi yang begitu aku sukai. Ia lucu dan ia bisa membuat Jaehyun cemburu.

 _Serius._

Saat aku pertama kali menonton film ini saat sedang tak sengaja memindahkan channel, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Jaehyun yang tahu hal itu, memberikan aku boneka spongebob untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh satu. Aku selalu memeluk boneka ini setiap malam dan itu sepertinya membuat Jaehyun agak jengah.

Seperti anak kecil—itu katanya. Tapi aku, tentu saja tak peduli.

" _Hyung_! Buang boneka itu!" Jaehyun berujar kesal setelah ia berusaha merebut boneka spongebob kesayang dari tanganku yang memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa mesti dibuang?" rengekku. Aku sangat menyanyangi boneka ini. Boneka ini, selain aku menyukainya, orang yang memberikannya pun orang yang aku sukai. Mana mungkin aku buang begitu saja?!

Jaehyun menatapku tajam setelah menyerah. "Kalau begitu simpan saja boneka itu di lemari!"

Aku merengut mendengar nada perintahnya itu. _Huh_. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku menyesal memberikanmu boneka itu, _hyung_." Desis Jaehyun sebal. "Kau jadi jarang memelukku karena boneka itu."

Mataku membola dan mendongak menatap Jaehyun yang kulihat sudah berlalu sambil membanting pintu kamar. " _Ha_?"

Dan semenjak saat itu. Boneka itu tak pernah aku peluk saat tidur lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **T** ogether

Bahagia itu sederhana. Dan aku setuju.

Tak perlu sesuatu yang muluk-muluk dan berlebihan.

Tak usah dengan makan malam romantis di restoran mahal.

Tak perlu hidangan yang merogoh kocek terlalu dalam.

"Jaehyun…"

" _Hum_?"

"Aku bahagia." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku juga." balasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sedetik sebelum mengubah ekspresinya, "Tapi cepat, _hyung_! Buka bekal makan siangnya. Aku lapar!"

Dan bahagia itu, saat aku bersama Jaehyun. Di _practice room_. Setelah lelah berlatih menari dan makan siang bersama.

 _Ya 'kan?_

 **.**

* * *

 **U** ke

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu tidak kenapa orang-orang lebih suka JaeYong dengan aku sebagai _uke_?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan random yang dilontarkan Jaehyun hari ini. Dia terlihat kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu akupun tidak mengerti. Padahal sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan laptop bodohnya hingga mengacuhkan aku. "Padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih _manly_ darimu."

"Tidak tahu," balasku acuh tak acuh. Masih marah karena diabaikan. Sedikit kesal juga saat fakta bahwa sesuatu seperti lebih _manly_ diungkit.

Jaehyun mendekat setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku memang sedang duduk di atas ranjang Jaehyun sekarang sambil mendengarkan lagu. Dan tampangnya yang aneh membuatku sedikit bergidik saat ia semakin dekat. " _Apa_?" tanyaku.

Jaehyun tak menjawab, malah mendekatkan wajahnya membuat aku mundur hingga terpojok ke kepala ranjang. Bisa aku rasakan nafas Jaehyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Dan itu mau tak mau membuatku menunduk, menahan malu dengan wajah merah.

Jaehyun mengamatiku dengan lekat, sebelum tersenyum aneh dan mencuri ciuman dariku.

 _Cup_

Hanya sekilas tapi sukses membuatku diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah merona parah.

"Sekarang aku yakin mereka salah mengira. _Hyung_ , di depan kamera memang garang―"

Aku yang tak mengerti dengan ucapannya hanya bisa diam. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Tapi kau memang hanya pantas menjadi uke-ku, _hyung_. Karena nyatanya kau terlalu manis." ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Dan berlalu pergi.

 **.**

* * *

 **V** oice

Mengagumkan adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suara yang mengalun dari bibir Jaehyun. Suaranya sedang menyanyi, bicara bahkan mendengkur sekalipun masih terdengar begitu merdu. Suara dengan ciri khas seperti itu hanyalah Jaehyun yang memilikinya.

Kau tahu?

Saat ada orang bertanya padaku; 'Apa yang paling kau sukai dari seorang Jung Jaehyun?' maka aku, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, akan menjawab;

 _Suaranya._

Berbeda saat aku bertanya pada Jaehyun. 'Apa yang paling kau sukai dari seorang Jung Jaehyun?'

Sebelumnya aku mengira ia akan menjawab sama sepertiku, meski agak narsis tapi ternyata ia tak senarsis itu. Karena ia menjawab;

"Namaku," jawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

Aku menyerhit tak mengerti.

Ia menatapku aneh sebelum berkata lagi, "Namaku yang sedang kau desahkan dengan suara _sexy_ mu itu, _hyung_."

 _Pervert._

 **.**

* * *

 **W** edding

Pasangan berbahagia berada di depan pastur dan mengucapkan janji setia. Di sebuah gereja. Di hari yang begitu cerah. Di saksikan semua teman dan keluarga dekat. Mengucapkan janji setia untuk saling menjaga, mencintai dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan.

Dan dengan iringan piano dan ucapan sang pastur keduanya sah menjadi pasangan hidup. Benar-benar tak bisa kulupakan.

"Silahkah mencium pasangan Anda."

 _Ah_. Terlebih ciuman setelah itu.

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Maaf karena kau harus lebih lama menunggu untuk berada di sana bersamaku."

Aku hanya tersenyum, saat Jaehyun menggenggam tanganku.

Dia memang sudah melamarku. Hanya saja, mengingat profesi kami yang sekarang dan pertimbangan yang lain, kami memutuskan untuk menunda semuanya.

"Aku takkan pergi kemanapun, Jaehyun _nie_. Tidak saat kau belum menjadikan margaku sama denganmu."

.

* * *

 **X** oxo

Peluk dan cium.

Aku selalu mendapatkan dan memberi kedua hal itu sebelum tidur. Setidaknya semenjak Jaehyun selalu berada di sisiku.

"Selamat tidur, _hyung_."

"Selamat tidur, Jaehyun _nie_."

 **.**

* * *

 **Y** ours

" _Hyung milikku?"_

 _Ekspresi polos Winwin saat itu membuat Taeyong tertawa, juga karena saengnya itu yang belum terlalu bisa bahasa korea sehingga memilih kata yang salah. "Aku milikmu."_

"TIDAK! TAEYONG- _HYUNG_ ITU MILIKKU!"

"Jaehyun-hyung, berisik."

Mereka sedang menonton NCT Life in Seoul bersama. Tapi saat _scene_ dirinya dan Winwin muncul, Jaehyun tiba-tiba heboh sendiri. Dengan cemberut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja ke kamar.

Semua member memandangku, jadi aku membawa diriku untuk menyusulnya.

"Jaehyun _nie_ , jangan bodoh. Sudah jelas aku milikmu _kan_?"

 **.**

* * *

 **Z** ipper

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Bersamaan dengan suara familiar memanggil, "Taeyong- _hyuuuuuung_."

Aku cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri. Bersamaan dengan sosok kecil Jisung yang muncul setelah daun pintu dibuka. Senyumnya lebar, dan semakin lebar saat ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

" _Loh_ , ada Jaehyun-hyung juga."

Jaehyun tersenyum sementara aku mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokkan dengan terbatuk kecil, "Kenapa Jisung _ie_?"

" _Hyuuuuung_. Aku lapar," jawab Jisung.

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. _Hyung_ buatkan makanan sekarang. Ayo," ajaknya.

Tapi Jisung tak langsung beranjak. Melainkan menatap hyung satunya lagi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa, Jisungie?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_." Jisung menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum sebelum kembali menjawab, sambil menujuk Jaehyun. "Hanya mau bilang. Jaehyun- _hyung_ , itu reseleting celananya terbuka."

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Haihai~ kembali lagi dengan sesuatu yang aneh dan ga jelas. Semoga ga bosan-bosan. Karena aku nyepam terus. Hehe._

 _Dari yang di atas, huruf apa yang paling kalian suka? Atau gaada ada? Haha. Tell me, ne~_

 _Oh iya, berencana buat juga dengan Jaehyun POV, dan mungkin setelah itu pair lainnya. Gimana menurut kalian? Terus ada yang punya ide untuk katanya? Hehe. Jujur blank banget di huruf X dan Z. LoL._

 _ **Ditunggu komentarnya ya~**_

 _Sekalian, berhubung ini sudah tanggal 4, aku juga mau ngucapin:_

 _ **HAPPY MONTHIVERSARY YANG PERTAMA BUAT GRUP JAEYONG SHIPPER!**_

 _Ga kerasa udah sebulan lagi. Semoga memasuki bulan kedua ini, grupnya makin seru, rame, semakin mencintai JaeYong dan tentu aja; SEMAKIN ANU. Haha. (Pelukcium ke 57 member satu-satu)_

 _ **#JaeYongSpreadLove #JaeYongSpreadLove #JaeYongSpreadLove #JaeYongSpreadLove**_

 _Mari meramaikan dan menyebarkan cinta untuk JaeYong!_

 _Ppyong~!_


End file.
